


Destiny Sucks

by Dazeventura6



Series: AUs [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: Spencer is a vampire who has lived a long time never expecting to meet his destined mate.What happens when his mate is human?





	

        The club was noisy and crowded and felt particularly harsh on his enhanced senses. Spencer knew he shouldn’t have delayed feeding for so long but he had been so busy with the case there had been no time to find a willing victim. He had been a vampire for more than a century now and was usually better at keeping the hunger at bay so he didn’t take too much from his victims and left them with merely the vague memory of sex with a handsome stranger and an impressive hickey.

Tonight he was hungry and it seemed to be throwing his senses into overdrive, making the noise and lights of the club nearly unbearable and he was feeling desperate to find a suitably drunk human and satisfy his hunger. He had been having issues with his senses since they landed in Seattle, but he had been able to ignore it for the most part however; it seemed to be much worse tonight which was why he had snuck away from the rest of his team to come to this club even though they were still in the middle of a case.

        Shaking his head to clear it, Spencer scanned the crowd and spotted a tall dark haired man sitting at the bar staring into his drink. The man was dressed in a suit and looked really out of place. Wondering vaguely what a man like that was doing in the club Spencer continued scanning the crowd looking for a suitable target.

       Spotting an attractive brunette dressed in a short sparkly blue dress leaning drunkenly against the wall and looking miserable, he stalked towards her. One look in his eyes and she was more than willing to follow him to the alley behind the club. Soon they were kissing and groping each other passionately. He slid his fangs into her skin at the same time as he felt her crest the wave of her orgasm causing her to shudder with pleasure and come again. When he had drunk as much as he dared to take from her, he licked the wounds closed and drew away from her. After charming her to forget his face, he put her in a cab and sent her home.

Still feeling rather unsatisfied, he decided to go back into the club and maybe try to find someone else to drink from. As he scanned the room again he found his gaze being drawn to the dark haired man repeatedly. The man was attractive but he couldn’t understand what was pulling him towards the man. As he stared, the man looked up and met his eyes and Spencer felt a frisson of energy pass through him. Unable to help himself, he walked towards the human. Usually, he was the one who was charming his victims. He hadn’t felt this helplessly drawn to anyone, since his sire had charmed and turned him more than a century ago.

When he reached the dark haired man, he took the seat next to him still unable to break his gaze away from the man. He vaguely recalled his sire telling him something about soulmates, but he had mostly ignored that as romantic nonsense. How he wished he had paid attention, then maybe he could figure out how to get out of this. He didn’t need the added complication of a human soulmate, and judging from the ring on the man’s finger, a married human soulmate. Sighing internally and deciding that he needed to call his sire as soon as possible, Spencer smiled at the man.

“Spencer,” He said extending his hand to the man to shake.

“Aaron.” The man said in a deep rumbling voice that sent shivers down Spencer’s spine as they shook hands.

“You don’t look like the type to come to a place like this.” Spencer faltered

“I’m not. Not usually. Some co-workers dragged me along tonight.” Aaron said gesturing towards a couple on the dance floor.

“Oh? And where’s your….” Spencer trailed off pointing to the wedding ring on Aaron’s finger in an effort to distract himself from his ever growing need to kiss the man.

“My wife is out of town visiting family. So my friends dragged me out tonight to keep me from ‘moping’ they say.” Aaron stated smiling wryly. Aaron had been struck by the beauty of this young man in front of him from the moment he had seen him and he was wondering why he was so drawn to this stranger with the changeable hazel eyes.

Neither man noticed that they hadn’t let go of each other’s hands and that Spencer was idly tracing patterns on Aaron’s hand with his thumb till Aaron gave a slight shiver and looked down. He immediately tried to free his hand but found it captured in Spencer’s deceptively strong grip. Spencer looked up at Aaron.

“Come with me Aaron, please?” he said softly and stood up drawing the other man along with him. He started to lead him towards the alley, he had taken the woman but somehow found that distasteful, so he found an empty store room and drew the other man in with him. As soon as the door was locked he pushed the bigger man into the door and proceeded to kiss him thoroughly. After a moment of shock, Aaron found himself responding with a fervour, he hadn’t felt ever. Kissing this stranger shouldn’t feel so right, so much like coming home. The passion and excitement he felt for the other man was staggering to Aaron and he found himself hard and leaking after just a few kisses.

Spencer swiftly knelt and undid his belt and trousers, nimble fingers moving to pull them down along with his boxers. The vampire moved closer, burying his face in the other man’s crotch, taking a deep breath to help him memorise the scent of his mate where, it was most potent making Aaron groan. Spencer pressed kisses up his inner things, moving alternately from one to the other. Aaron threw his head back and thumped it on the door moaning loudly amazed at how close he was to orgasm with just a few touches and kisses. Spencer couldn’t help himself he licked and licked and nipped slightly along the femoral artery. He could feel the rapid pace of Aaron’s pulse through his tongue and longed to sink his teeth in and taste his mate’s blood.

Suddenly Aaron felt a sharp pain in his thigh followed by the most amazing feeling of bliss that pushed him over the edge and made him come without Spencer even touching his cock. Spencer drank his fill and sealed the wounds. When he pulled back running his fingers through his hair to find it covered in Aaron’s seed he was surprised as he had been too lost in the pleasure of his mate’s taste. Chuckling softly he looked up at Aaron as he licked his fingers clean. Aaron groaned and felt his cock twitch with interest even though he had just had the most intense orgasm ever.

Aaron drew him up for a kiss chasing his own taste in Spencer’s mouth.

“God you are incredible” Aaron breathed against Spencer’s lips pressing small kisses against his lips, cheeks, jaw and eyes.

“I don’t understand this…..any of it but I can’t let you go. Come home with me.” He said surprising even himself.

Spencer cupped Aaron’s cheek and looked at his mate with a tinge of sadness. He would soon have to tell the other man the truth about himself and shatter his safe world. He decided take one perfect night and face the difficult conversation in the morning. They deserved that much he rationalised.

“Maybe it would be better if u came to my hotel.” He said nodding as Aaron swiftly dressed and straightened his clothes. Aaron did not understand the pang in his heart at the thought that this beautiful man wasn’t a local and might be leaving soon. They were strangers for god’s sake......none of this made sense. And yet he found he could not willingly leave the man. Even the thought of Haley could not make him leave, in fact although he felt sorry for the pain he was going to cause her but he found himself trying to work out ways of telling her he wanted a divorce. This thought jarred him out of his post orgasmic stupor enough for him to look at Spencer in wonder.

“Who are you and what have you done to me?” he faltered. Spencer stepped close and silenced him with a gentle kiss.

“There will be time for questions tomorrow love. For now, come with me?” He queried taking Aaron’s face in his hands and looking in his eyes. At Aaron’s nod he leaned forward and pressed another kiss to his lips. They left the club and walked to Spencer’s hotel. As soon as they were inside the room and the door closed Aaron found himself being very thoroughly kissed and gently manoeuvred towards the bed in the centre of the room.

Spencer swiftly divested himself of his shirt and cardigan and gently pushed Aaron down onto the bed following him down. Aaron ran his hands down Spencer’s sides marvelling at the smooth slightly cold feel of the other man’s skin. Spencer shivered in arousal and started unbuttoning Aaron’s shirt pausing to kiss and nip at every patch of skin revealed. When he was half way down, he pushed his shirt aside and moved to lick his nipples, causing Aaron to gasp and arch into his mouth as he sank his fingers into the other man’s curly caramel locks and held his head in place. One long fingered hand moved to tease and pinch one nipple even as he nipped lightly before moving to suck the other nipple into his mouth.

         Aaron had never been so aroused in his life even as he felt Spencer unbutton the rest of his buttons and pull his shirt off. Spencer continued to tease the other man’s nipples, occasionally biting deep and taking little sips of his blood even as he teased the tender skin near his hips before unbuckling his belt and undoing his trousers. He kissed his way down to Aaron’s boxers as he drew the other man’s trousers down. When he reached Aaron’s boxers he teased  with his lips using his teeth to tug at it causing the other man to writhe impatiently. Aaron moved to try to push his boxers down only to find his hands trapped firmly at his sides in Spencer’s strong grip.

He groaned in frustration and begged brokenly. “Please…..Spencer……please.”

Smirking slightly at the sight of his mate so undone by his touch, Spencer mouthed at his clothed cock, licking it and blowing on it to make the material wet. Aaron arched his back unable to help himself. Taking pity on him Spencer let his hands go and pulled his boxers off, as one long fingered hand moving to grip Aaron’s cock and tease the slit making Aaron moan and writhe on the bed. Quickly shucking his own pants and boxers, Spencer moved forward to kneel on the bed between Aaron’s legs, stroking himself lazily with one hand and enjoying the way his mate’s gaze roved his body appreciatively before zeroing in on his cock.

Aaron stroked his hands up Spencer’s arms to his shoulders drawing him down into a kiss that was all tongues and teeth sucking in a breath as his tongue got cut on Spencer’s teeth. Spencer moaned at the taste of Aaron in his mouth and sucked the cut tongue into his mouth…licking it and sealing the cut even as he savoured the taste of his mate’s blood. Continuing to kiss Spencer, a little more carefully, he moved his hands to the other man’s hips, drawing him down till they were pressed against each other from chest to groin. Both moaned at the first brush of their cocks against each other.

Aaron moved his hands between their bodies to grip both cocks in his hands and started jerking them off together causing Spencer to arch and moan.

“Lube……we need…” Spencer gasped motioning to the bedside table.

“Yes… Spencer…need you in me,” Aaron moaned even as Spencer fumbled in the nightstand and found the lube, which he threw down on the bed before looking at his mate hungrily, noting the lust blown eyes, kiss swollen lips, and generally debauched look of his mate.

“Are you sure love?” Spencer asked.

“Yes….yes….please take me….fuck me…Spencer…..Please.” Aaron begged trying to pull him down.

“yes.” Spencer breathed as he flipped open the tube of lube and liberally coated his fingers with it. He stroked gently at his mate’s tightly furled hole, driving Aaron wild. Gently he pushed the tip of one finger past the guarding muscles as he moved to lick and suck at the head of Aaron’s cock to distract him from the stretch. He knew that it was probably Aaron’s first time and moved gently to open his mate up, slowly increasing from one finger to two and three scissoring his fingers and moving to brush at this mate’s prostate causing Aaron to cry out and push down on his fingers.

“Spencer…need you….please,” Aaron moaned, even as Spencer removed his fingers from his mate. Soon Aaron felt the blunt head of Spencer’s cock at his entrance.

“Oh” he sighed as Spencer slowly pushed his way into his body, thrusting gently moving deeper with each thrust till he was fully seated in Aaron’s body. The initial burn soon turned into a pleasure he had never felt before and Aaron moved to push down on Spencer.

“Move…please move…..fuck me.” He gasped. Spencer set up a slow steady pace taking care to brush Aaron’s prostate on every thrust which was quickly driving Aaron to distraction. He was so close to coming so quickly and was only holding on by the barest thread.

“So..Close…need…”Aaron moaned and Spencer sped up his thrusts to an almost brutal pace that Aaron was sure he would have hand shaped bruises on his hips but he didn’t care, all he could think was that he needed more of this man, as much as he could get would never be enough.

Moving together in synchrony as if they had always been and always would, they chased their mutual orgasms till they came together as Aaron felt Spencer empty himself inside him even as he spurted his seed between them. They lay together coming down from their mutual high.

After a little while Spencer got up and moved to the bathroom to wash up. He brought out a wash cloth and cleaned Aaron up, then tossed it towards the bathroom and lay down next to Aaron gathering the other man into his arms. He drew the blankets over them.

“Sleep love, I’ll be here in the morning.” Spencer said pressing a kiss into his mate’s hair. Aaron looked up and smiled as he leaned up for a kiss before settling down to sleep. Soon Spencer felt Aaron’s breathing even out in sleep and he let the sounds of his sleeping mate sooth him into sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add to this fic at a later date...after all, there are so many loose ends and so much potential for angst..lol...What do u guys think? continue or not?
> 
> I am continuing it but I will be reworking parts of it and changing stuff...The smut, however, stays the same.lol


End file.
